Vengeance of the Forgotten
by Galvatream
Summary: People in Ninjago have vanished and no one seems to know who they were or that they existed. But when a prophecy is uncovered and the warning given. The Ninja can only come to one conclusion. A threat is coming that even they will have no knowledge about, a threat that could very well be their end. And a man who seems to know them well, even though they have no idea who he is.
1. The Warning

**:Blackwood Forest:**

_The tress waved ever so slightly as a man walked down the dirt path. A gentle breeze blew past, his cloak waved in the wind. He walked with speed, the eerie wind was nothing more then a tune of death, of mystery_.

_He slowly came to a stop before a tree. He lifted his hand up, a black glove covered it greatly as he pressed his hand upon the bark. He pushed gently, the bark sliding in to reveal a door. _

_With a glance in all directions, the figure entered the door, closing it behind him._

_Deep inside, a series of caverns connected each other. He quickly came to a stop in the main chamber. He watched as warriors in armour similar to the Stone Warriors worked or patrolled the cave systems._

_His gaze however, fell upon a hooded female. A black quiver upon her back with a katana below it. A bow was strung around her chest as she typed away on the console before her. Her clothing as black._

"Progress?"_ The man asked, coming to a stop ahead of her._

_The female looked up slightly._ "The F.K is nearing completion. There are several more technical difficulties to solve before it's fully ready to be deployed."_ She answered._

_The man allowed a small smirk to form upon his lips, he moved his hands behind his back._ "And the drones?"

"Almost complete, we're just adding the final few touches to them and they can be deployed as soon as you see fit."_ The female replied._

_The man nodded._ "Good, the sooner we are done here, the sooner we can have our revenge."_ He said._

* * *

**:Monastery of Spinjitzu:**

_The wind blew by gently as The Ninja enjoyed some down time. The sun shined down brightly upon them. Resting upon the roof, sitting alone sat Skylor, her green eyes drawn to the clouds and the many shapes they made._

"You reside upon the roof a lot."_ An old voice said._

_Skylor turned her head slightly to see Wu come to a stop._ "It's been months since he vanished."_ She replied._

_Wu nodded._ "I understand how you feel. But we can only prey that the future is the brightest and brings us all joy."_ He said._

_Skylor nodded._ "How many people know that Kai was a person?"_ She inquired._

_Wu stroked his beard._ "Not many, you, me and his parents. We are all that remember him."

_Skylor sighed at the response._ "So little to no one remembers him."_ She paused._ "Where do you think he is?"_ She asked._

"Where Kai may be now, is unknown. He might've found another land to call home, or he has gone into exile or retirement in isolation, far from civilisation."_ Wu answered._

_Skylor nodded._ "I hope he comes back to us one day."_ She said._

_Wu nodded._ "So do I."

* * *

**:Jamanakai Village:**

_Misako sat, reading over the many scrolls that Mystake had gather over her years. Her eyes reading each and every one closely. Her gaze quickly flew over one, but she paused and picked it up. _

_There was something different about this scroll that caught her eye. She looked closely and widen her eyes._

"When the arrow of the archer strikes wood, the warning will come, the inferno will return, and with his fury, the vengeance of the forgotten shall be unleashed. But in the blaze, a champion will arise, of grace and speed, she will fulfil her destiny."_ Misako read. _

_She was intrigued by this, more so because Wu had told her that many people had been forgotten recently, including the brother of Nya. If she ever had a brother in the first place. Misako wasn't sure she had a brother, she'd never heard of this Kai before, yet Skylor and Wu did._

_In this thought, Misako realised that if this was true, then the prophecy would become true very soon. And there was no telling what chaos would be unleashed because of it._

_With her mind made up, she gathered the scrolls and packed them away, she needed to gat back to the Monastery._

* * *

**:Wildwood Forest:**

_Lloyd was many things, the son of Garmadon, the Spinjitzu Master, the Green Ninja, leader of the Ninja, Master. He was all of them, yet also more. He had gone to take a walk in the Wildwood Forest for many reasons, the primary being that it allowed him to clear his head. _

_The main thing that clouded his head was why Skylor and Wu kept speaking about someone called Kai. Who was this Kai? What importance did he hold? And why did they know him while the rest of Ninjago didn't? These questions drove him to seek the isolation of a quiet walk, to find peace in his mind._

_As he walked, he remained unaware of the figure who stood in the trees, watching him with sharp eyes. Unaware of the figure from the figure from the past who watched him with keen eyes. The first he knew of the figure was when an arrow flew by his head, impaling the tree next to him. _

_Lloyd turned fast, attempting to find the person who fired the arrow, only to find no one around. He turned around, remaining on high alert incase the figure attempted another attack. Lucky for him, it never came._

_He looked the arrow closely, his eyes drawn to a small piece of paper wrapped around it. He reached out to it and slowly pulled it free of the arrow._

_He unrolled it and read over the note. He was fast to turn and run. He moved at a speed that even he never knew he could go at._

* * *

**:Monastery of Spinjitzu:**

_Lloyd burst through the doors, he stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath before looking up to see the Ninja gathered around Misako. He walked over._

"I found this on an arrow fired at me in the forest."_ He said, dropping the note._

_Wu soon entered and walked over, his eyes falling upon the note. _

_'The Forgotten are coming'_


	2. Legends of The Merciless

_The temple was barely lit as a figure walked towards a statue. His black clothing covered his body completely. The statue stood tall, a mask of an Oni, decorated very much like the Oni Mask of Vengeance. Two small horns. The statue wore shoulder armour, much like the armour worn by the ninja during the early years of their adventures in the fight against Pythor. A cape stylised in a way like the wind was blowing. He held a large sword in one hand, it was styled like the elemental blades, in the other, was a shield, it looked much like pulsing energy. His clothing was armoured with what appeared to be a gi beneath it._

_The figure grinned as his eyes rested upon the faded name._ "Vendence the Merciless. The most feared Oni Warrior in all of time."_ He said darkly, brushing off a layer of dust that'd settled there over time. His eyes scanning the words beneath it. _"The Sword of Vengeance and Shield of Fury shall be mine."_ He finished with a sinister grin._

"My lord, the warning has been delivered."_ The hooded female announced as she came to a stop to eye the other statues._

_The figure's lips twitched upwards, a devious thought passing through his mind._ "Very good."_ He replied lightly, his tone never betraying the dark thoughts that passed through his head, the thoughts of vengeance and revenge._ "We will deploy our forces wisely, to catch them off guard."_ He went on, grasping the dark silver hilt's before him in both hands. He smirked as they came to life in his hands. The orange glow that radiated from the blades lit his face, a scar covered his face by the right eye. Upon the left was a bandage, dark brown hair. But the sinister smile, the smile of a man out for blood was all that gave away how far he'd fallen in the time since his 'exile'._ "And when we do, we will no longer be forgotten."_ He finished with a crackle of laughter._

* * *

_Zane was troubled. The nightmares he had been having of an Oni attacking Ninjago, they had constantly played through his mind. Each time, it showed a different outcome. And all of them were unfavorable. He also saw a large mech, and a hooded female, as well as stone warrior like soldiers behind him. And he couldn't help but feel fearful of what the future held. Of what was to come. The images of death and destruction, of the chaos. It was all unfamiliar to him, yet so familiar at the same time. _

"You've been acting strange lately Zane."_ Cole began as he entered the room._ "What's wrong?"_ He asked._

_Zane turned to face his comrade, his friend. The Elemental Master of Earth._ "Nightmares, only, they feel like visions."_ He answered. Watching as Cole lifted his right eyebrow._

"Go on."_ Cole said as he sat down, intrigued by what the Elemental Master of Ice had seen in his dreams._

_Zane glanced out towards the window._ "I saw an Oni. One unlike those we've faced for he had red skin, he wielded a flaming sword and shield, a black cape that waved in the wind, attached to black shoulder armour. He wore black armour with a red gi beneath. Behind him, was a large black and red mech, a crossbow like weapon attached to the right forearm while the left had four large red blades. It was being piloted by an unknown person, but she was hooded, I did catch strands of white hair however. She had a quiver and a black katana. And by the side were many men dressed like the stone warriors. They were attacking Ninjago City."_ He explained, unaware of the whole truth that his nightmare showed him._

_Cole nodded his head slowly at the explanation. He was well aware of the true nature of threats that could come to Ninjago. But even he had never heard of a red Oni. He wondered if Wu knew who this Oni was._ "Perhaps we should seek Master Wu's guidance on this threat."_ He suggested. Zane nodded in agreement._

* * *

_The two found Wu sitting alone with the other ninja. He slowly lifted his head and turned to face the two Elemental Masters._ "Cole, Zane. You both seem distraught."_ He said as they sat down._

"Forgive us Master, but Zane has been having these dreams of an Oni."_ Cole said. _

"Yes, this Red Oni is backed by an army of stone warriors and a hooded female in a black and red mech."_ Zane added._

_Wu closed his eyes._ "This can not be."_ He said sadly._

_Jay blinked and glanced at Lloyd who shrugged his shoulders._ "What is it Master Wu?"_ Jay asked._

_Wu let out a long sigh._ "I had hoped the day never came that you learned about the most feared Oni in all of history."

"Who is he?"_ Lloyd asked._

"Iron Baron had right to be afraid of the Oni, but even he knew the tales of The Merciless."_ Wu began, coming to a stop before a tea pot._ "Long before Ninjago or my father, there was an Oni warrior who was feared by other Oni alike. His thirst for battle was unmatched, and his own brutality respected. They called him The Red Oni, The Merciless. But his name is Vendence. He is the last of his rare kind. The Fire Oni were warriors without remorse. They were as strong as they were dangerous. They were the only beings who could wield the Destruction Relics. Weapons of mass power. But Vendence was a force of nature, he was a master of Destruction and the almost all but unknown magic called Mystic Fire. Even the Oni Warlords feared this warrior. For it was said that he enjoyed leading the conquest of other realms. One realm that faced destruction of The Lava Realm, it's native people were never seen again after his conquest, and the realm itself destroyed. If it wasn't for the fact that this Realm had two sister realms, the devastation would've been huge."_ He explained, taking a sip of tea._

"But why would he come here?"_ Nya asked._

_Wu sighed._ "He has been among us far longer then I care to admit. He has fought by our side. But I fear that with my brothers mission causing many of us to forget people, he will no doubt begin to want revenge. And so you must be warned. Do not tread lightly with Vendence. Always be on your guard, because the legends and tales that surround him always speak of his victories and triumphs. And rarely tell of his failures." _Wu finished explaining. Eyeing the ninja closely. Each of them processing the information in their own way._


	3. Operation: Distraction-Ninja pov

**:Jamanakai Village:**

_The town of Jamanakai was silent. It's inhabitants moved about peacefully. Each going about their life. The town was quick to find a shadow falling over them. A small aircraft hovered in the air ever so slightly. A ship coloured in black and red. An unknown symbol rested upon the side. It was similar to the Serpentine Rattlecopters, only it had less snake features and more sharp and jagged objects. It wasn't alone either, for five others moved alongside it. Two of them were heavily modified, the open space where others would stand or sit was open. Allowing the unknown helicopter to transport a drone of unknown origin. The lead helicopter was also stylised different to the others. It had a large symbol upon the front nosecone. The others didn't._

_The symbol was much like an Oni, only the horns were smaller. It was simple, yet elegant in the curve of it's lines. The face of Vendence. The smaller symbols were shaped much like the Elemental Symbol for Fire. The major difference was that they had two horns and sharp teeth. The Symbol of the Fire Oni and their mysterious magic._

_The copters were quick to touch down, the two transporting drones landing first and dropping the two tank drones quickly. They were red with black lining, an array of different weapons rested upon the top of the turret. Large red lights glowed brightly from the headlights._

_From two of the helicopters, several of the stone warrior like men emerged, a dozen came from each. They all moved out, covering the drones quickly, six of them separated from the groups, three from each, and made their way forward as the lead helicopter soon landed. It's door opened. And six stone warrior like men emerged, they each carried a black katana and a shield with the Fire Oni symbol. _

_They turned and stood in a line, three either side. Then, a figure stepped down. Dressed in black, he wore a helmet similar to Mr E. However, two bright purple eyes glowed brightly. His shoulder armour was spiked. And on his back were two black katana. He held a spear in his right hand. The tip was red, and a red glow emerged from small cracks in the staff like handle._

"The operation has begun."_ The figure said in a robotic voice. Marching to a stop at the town centre. _"Begin Phase 2."_ He finished, eyes sweeping over the town._

_The troops were quick to obey, and set about terrorising the villagers._

* * *

:Monastery of Spinjitzu:

"We have trouble at Jamanakai village."_ Pixel yelled as she ran into the room._

_The ninja all turned to face her._ "What's going on?"_ Lloyd asked._

_Pixel came to a stop._ "Men calling themselves The Forgotten Legion."_ She answered._

_The_ ninja_ all glanced at each other._ "Then we must hurry."_ Zane said, running out of the room._

* * *

**:Jamanakai Village:**

_Lloyd glanced over the troops._ "Stone warriors?"_ He asked with confusion, unsure about how they had come back, or how they were still in one piece after the dark matter destroyed them._

_Nya narrowed her eyes._ "How did they come back?"_ She asked._

_Cole stepped forward._ "Or better yet, why attack now?"

_Zane allowed his eyes to zoom in._ "Those are not the stone warriors. They are merely men dressed like them."_ He corrected._

_Cole blinked._ "So why dress up as the most fearsome and ancient being in Ninjago's history and terrorise a village when they know we'd be around to stop them?"_ He asked._

"Answer: To draw you out."_ The robotic voice said as a spear landed before them._

_Lloyd was quick to draw his sword._ "Who are you?"_ He asked._

_The figure chuckled and drew both his katana._ "Answer: I am Codec. Second General of The Forgotten Legion."_ He replied._

_The Ninja were quick to stand behind Lloyd. Each of them held their weapons tightly._

"Another Nindroid?"_ Jay exclaimed._

_Codec stood ready to fight._ "Correction: I am an F.O.C.D."_ He said._

"Whatever that is. It won't stop us."_ Cole said, holding his hammer high._

_Codec didn't reply, he merely stood still and watched each of the ninja closely. Then, with speed, he charged forward. Lloyd brought his sword up, blocking one of Codec's strikes._

"He's fast."_ Nya said as she blocked one of Codec's katana._

"You don't say."_ Jay said as he leapt to side, avoiding the other katana._

_Zane glanced at Cole and nodded. The two charged forward, Zane threw a shuriken while Cole came down with his hammer._

_Codec turned fast, avoiding the shuriken and kicking the hammer back towards Cole._

_Cole staggered back from the blow. He shook his head and then watched as Codec kicked him backwards._

_Lloyd came down from behind, kicking Codec forward. Nya and Jay quickly came in from the sides and knocked the two katana from his grasp._

_Codec glanced from side to side._ "Battle Status: Failing."_ He said._ "Solution: Extreme Measures."_ He finished._

_Codec was quick to flip back and land before his men. He pointed at the ninja and then ran._

"Guys, why do I get the feeling that these guys really don't like us."_ Cole said._

"Perhaps it's because they don't."_ Jay replied, knocking one of the troops back._

_Lloyd kicked another two to the ground before he turned his head to face Zane._ "Do you know where Codec ran to?"_ He asked._

_Zane glanced up as the helicopter with the face of Vendence left._ "He's left us."_ He answered._

_Lloyd sighed._ "Great."_ He said, kicking another trooper down._

_Nya shook her head._ "I've had enough of this."_ She said and quickly spun around._

_The other ninja quickly followed suit. In a matter of seconds, the troops were on the run._

"What happened to those two tank things?"_ Cole asked._

_Zane glanced out over the town._ "They were pulled back early on. Most likely to be redeployed elsewhere."_ He replied._

_Lloyd sighed._ "But Codec said this was to draw us out. Why?"

_Nya blinked._ "The Monastery!"_ She said._

_The others all turned to face her._ "It was a distraction to hide the real plan."_ Lloyd said in realisation._

"Then we must hurry."_ Zane said._


End file.
